Vegeta (DB:SR)
Vegeta is a character in Dragon Ball United who helped the Saiyans in fighting Frieza. Early Life Vegeta was born on Planet Vegeta after his father had taken over Planet Plant. Vegeta had learned fighting and scouter contacting. Vegeta had his accomplice Nappa assigned to him at the age of 5. Vegeta was told by Frieza that his father died along with his planet when it was hit by a meteorite. History Frieza, The Tryant Vegeta was on an unknown planet with Nappa before going to Namek. Then Nappa and Vegeta both got a call from Frieza to go to Planet Namek and help him with Dragon Balls. Vegeta at first wanted to take the dragon balls and used them on himself. Then when setting off, Raditz called Vegeta and Nappa and told them that Frieza had destroyed their planet. Vegeta was devastated that he worked for Frieza all these years and he destroys his planet. When arriving on Namek, Vegeta and Nappa arrived on the other side of Namek and they watched Bardock defeat Dodoria, then the three head off to see Gohan beating up Zarbon easily. Then Vegeta fires a Galic Gun at him and Zarbon is killed. As they head to Guru's with the two Namekians, Guru says that he senses 5 power levels comming. Vegeta along with Nappa and Raditz are shocked because they know it's the Ginyu Force. Vegeta takes on Jeice and kills him easily. Then Vegeta stays back while everyone is figthing Ginyu who stole Goku's body. Vegeta then picks Goku and takes him to Frieza's ship and puts him in the healing chamber. As everyone gets out, Frieza is waiting for them, Vegeta and Nappa fight him first in his first form and win. Then Vegeta is badly hurt and doesn't fight for a while, then he gets back up and then tells everyone that they should avenge their race. This makes them go Super Saiyan. Cell, the Bio Android Landing on Earth, Vegeta didn't like the journey back to Earth. While learning that android were going to come, Vegeta trained for 3 years. In that training Vegeta was training with Nappa and noticing that Nappa has become much stronger than him. When it reaches nightfall, he sees his wife Bulma is pregnant. When landing on the large island, everyone learns that Vegeta and Bulma are married and already have a kid. After seeing Kakarot falling ill, Vegeta chased the androids but Trunks kept trying to stop him. As the androids were going to activate Android 16, Trunks had fired a ki attack which was supposed to destroy 16. Vegeta, like always laughs at how foolish his attack was. Then when fighting the androids Vegeta loses to Android 18. After Gohan gives them senzu beams they begin training Vegeta then hears of Cell and wants to train and reach the Super Saiyan forms. Vegeta only reaches Ascended Super Saiyan and fights Cell. Vegeta is then beaten up by Cell and heads back to the others injured noticing that his son from the future had lost. Cell was also organizing the Cell Games. In the Cell Games, Vegeta didn't fight, but he watched the others fight. After seeing Goku giving up and giving Gohan a chance to fight, Vegeta was shocked and thought he didn't care about the Earth anymore. Then because of Gohan's strength he is beating Cell. After the defeat of Cell, Vegeta stayed on Earth. Cooler, the Tryant's Brother Seven years later Vegeta joins the World Tournament to compete. But the tournament is interrupted because of Cooler's invasion. During Cooler's invasion he notices how strong Nappa is. As Goku and Vegeta take Cooler on, Vegeta is the first to fall and doesn't notice what happened. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta first becomes a Super Saiyan when he is against the androids. Vegeta is quite strong as a Super Saiyan, although he uses it the most, he is usually beaten in the form. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan 2 after the end of United Saiyans 3, he teaches his son Trunks the transformation as well. Category:Characters in Dragon Ball Saiyan Reunion, Dragon Ball United Saiyans, 2, 3, 4 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Characters Category:Matrixpretty